


A Bad Day

by anamaria_q



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Explicit Language, NSFW, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamaria_q/pseuds/anamaria_q
Summary: Female assassin is ambushed by partner in final assignment.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work with original characters from my own imagination.

The pale moonlight glimmered as she watched from the street below while her partner waited in the cover of darkness in the rooftops above. Night seemed like any other, with a soft breeze blowing through her hair.

It was a patience game, the stakeout. One wrong move, the whole thing can go bad.

Pacing along the nearly empty sidewalks. Turning tricks as they called it. A lonely lady of the night. Although, not her true profession. That was far deadlier than any evil man lurking in the shadows. A chameleon they called her. No task was too much for her. A heavily sought for assassin.

Death was synonymous with her name. If one knew it, they were probably dead already. Her cruel, callous smile would be the last image ingrained in one’s eyes.

CLANK. CLANK. CLANK.

An old disgusting vehicle approached, slowly. Heard before seen. “Is this our target?” she whispered into the hidden microphone under flowing platinum locks near the base of her ear.

STATIC. “Negative, ma cherie,” her partner answered in an extremely southern drawl.

The rusty old bucket of bolts squeaked all the way down the road and vanished around the corner. 

It had been hours; the wait was getting ridiculous. She was willing to last another 30 minutes out here in this this stupid getup. Cold, dainty hands pulled down the ridiculously short skirt.

Soft billowy puffs of breath float in front of her face, a cold front on the horizon. She checked her watch, 20 minutes before calling it off.

STATIC. “Assignment is acquired. Coming in steady from the east.”

A lazy seductive smile tugged at her lips, ‘go time’ could easily be read from the movements.

Black stretch limo came into view, slowing down as it neared her location. She gave a small, yet noticeable wave as the darkly tinted glass rolled down. Sauntering up to the curb, “Yeah, luv. See somthun ya like, eh?” Her ridiculously fake accent should’ve triggered an automatic alert inside a cautious gentleman’s brain. Luckily for her, this was not one of those guys.

Cold blooded killer instinct felt the heavy stare of the sniper rifle at her back. Unconcerned for her safety, she knew the risks and had lived through worse circumstances. This was one asshole that would not get away. Orders were to take him out, by any means necessary.

Her brief interaction was enough to get him to open the car door.

CLICK.

SWOOSH.

A bullet grazed the top of her shoulder and hit the soft leather seat. “GET DOWN! GET DOWN!” The bodyguard yelled, pushing her into the vehicle.

SWOOSH.

Another bullet lodged in her chest, near her heart this time. Blood stained her cream-colored shirt. She clutched her tiny bag to the open wound, growling in frustration. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” shouted in pain and annoyance.

SWOOSH.

A last bullet hit the man right between the eyes. His head slumped back against the ruined interior. The bodyguard stunned into silence, immediately grabbed her arm. Her front soaked red from being shot and now manhandled.

She was feeling a little woozy, but not enough to dull her senses to the situation currently found in. “Get! Off! Me! Fucker!” She kicked his knee hard, dislocating it. 

“Stupid cunt!” he screamed out in pain, gripping her arm tighter than ever.

Now more frustration kicked in. Reaching back, she felt around the dead body for a gun that had fallen when he was shot. Her hands were sticky with red congealing fluid when fingertips made contact. Pulling it up, she leveled it at the asshole in front of her. With a squeeze of the trigger, the bullet hit his eye before exiting the back of his head. Brain matter splattered all over the sidewalk behind as he hit the ground.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she thought it was over. A messy operation for sure. Slumped against the seat amongst the carnage when another bullet whizzed right next to her ear. Cinnamon eyes grew wide at the angle it came from.

“What the fuck are you doing, Nolan?”

The silence seemed to last forever.

STATIC. “Just taking care of business. Sorry. See you in hell, ma cherie.” STATIC.

WOOSH.

Another bullet zinged by, grazing her other shoulder when scrambling out of the car. She grabbed the mag from the dead bodyguard and took off towards the building her partner was currently perched on. Bullets rained down on her as she sprinted. Feet hitting the concrete brutally, sending small shockwaves of pain up her legs.

“Why are you doing this? How much are they paying you?”

Silence.

Instead of going through the building, she jumped up to catch the emergency ladder located on the side of the building. Taking the stairs two at a time, racing to the roof for a final showdown.

Pulling herself up, feet firmly planted on the rocky surface. “Nolan! Please tell me why…” Disgusted by the pleading tone in her voice.

She ejected the clip, evaluating how many rounds were left. Few chances counted, she reloaded it and cocked the gun to put one in the chamber.

Quiet footsteps forward, trying to locate her now former partner. “Nolan, come out wherever you are! I didn’t expect you to be a coward.”

The silence was deafening. Her attention was growing hazy, thanks to massive blood loss. Pure adrenaline the only thing keeping her going.

“Ma cherie, I’m truly sorry. I do love you, but the idea of my debt being paid was too much to pass up.” He whispered behind her.

Her brow arched before thrusting an arm backwards, smacking his cheek with the butt of the gun. The cruel smile that usually turned her on immediately made her feel angry. Spitting at his feet, snarling, “Fuck you, asshole.”

A fight ensued between the two of them. Several minutes of close hand to hand seemed like hours. Black eye, bloody lips and numerous gashes added to the total damage. Both barely standing, one should’ve been dead already due to injuries sustained.

He had her in a headlock, air was being cut off. Causing her vision to fade from the light into darkness. Leaning into it enough to bash the back of her head against his face. Breaking his nose and allowing her to gasp for breath.

Pulling a dagger from a hidden holster, she shoved it through the base of his neck. Red gushed from the carotid artery. Death was almost immediate.

“Goodbye,” she whispered before collapsing to the ground next to him.

Thunder rang out in the distance, clouds were rolling in. Her consciousness was nearly gone. What should’ve taken only moments to patch took much longer. By the time she was done, lightning crashed nearby with rain pouring down.

The will to live more powerful than the idea of dying. Able to walk to safety, she collapsed in the arms of her only friend. Hitoshi. Her savior, in more ways than one. Owing him a debt far greater than the ones who are now her enemy.

Thus, began a new life. A new purpose.


End file.
